Lil' Blue was Abused
by Reader-Writer-Thinker-Spy
Summary: "'Who the fuck hit you? There's a hand print on your cheek' He yelled 'No one hit me' I yell back." Boomer finds a hand print on Bubbles' cheek and starts asking questions. Rated M for language and Rape. Mainly Blue's with mention of Red's and Green's. First Fanfic. NOW COMPLETE! Read & Review Plz!
1. The Mark

**A/N: The Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs are 18 now.**

**BubblesxBoomer.**

**Rated M for language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter 1: Finding the Mark**

* * *

**Narrarater's P.O.V.**

The city of Townsville…Is the center of a Powerpuff/ Rowdyruff war.

Brick throws Blossom into a building. Butch and Buttercup are locked in hand-to-hand combat. And Bubbles and Boomer are no where to be found.

"Had enough yet, Pinky? You look a little tired." Brick says throwing punches at Blossom.

"Not a chance." Blossom says blocking Bricks punches.

"High-Ya!" Buttercup kicks Butch in the balls.

"Oh! You're so gonna pay for that, Butter-babe." Butch says groaning in pain.

""Don't. Call. Me. Butter-babe!" Buttercup says, irritated.

In the distance the two sets of Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs hear a muffled scream.

"Bubbles!" Blossom says as she stops fighting Brick and flys in the direction of the scream.

"Boomer!" Brick yelled flying after Blossom. "You better be kicking little Blondie's ass!"

Boomer heard his brother and Blossom coming closer to him and Bubbles so he tried to make it look like they were fighting. Under his breath he said "I'm sorry, Bubbles" And throws a lighting bolt at Bubbles.

**Bubbles P.O.V.(then next day)**

I wake up in an unfamiliar room, dark blue walls with football logos **(A/N: Not sure if that's what they are called or not)** tacked all over the place. I lie in an unfamiliar bed and all around me is a nest of blue blankets and pillows with a familiar smell on them. I try to move but find my wrists and feet are bound. I start freaking out. Thinking it's a new trick _he _wants to try. As I move my foot my ankle starts to burn.

_There must be Antidote X on whatever is binding me_. Fucking hell! I think.

I turn my head to the left and see a blonde boy sleeping in a chair. On his left arm is a lighting bolt tattoo with _Boomer_ above it and _Rowdyruff boy #3_ under it. He must sense being watched because he opens his eyes. Cobalt blue eyes stare back at me. "Bubbles! You're awake!" He says quickly standing up.

"Boomer, why do I feel like shit? And where are we anyway?"

"We are at my apartment in Cityville." Then shyly he says "And it's my fault you feel like shit."

"How is it your fault I feel like shit?"

"Yesterday's fight. Blossom and Brick were getting close to us so I punched you to make it look like we were fighting each other. I flew after you to make sure you were okay, and I saw you were unconscious so I brought you here." He sits down on the bed, I try to sit up but my wrists and ankles start burning.

"Why can't we just tell them? We've been dating for two years now."

"Look Bubbles, I know what everyone has always said about me, but I'm not some stupid little boy now, and telling my brothers and your sisters about us is really stupid."

"Boomer! Your being stupid thinking it's stupid to tell them."Again I try to move and my wrist and ankles start to burn. "And uh Boomer why am I tied up? More importantly why is there Antidote X on it?"

He looks at the floor, not wanting to meet my eyes, "I...uh...I...I...you were trying to fight with me when I was bringing you here. So I stopped by Mojo Jojo's and got a rope. As for the Antidote X, when I was tying your hands and ankles, my hands weren't burned or hurt.

"You stopped by Mojo Jojo's! He's tried to destroy me over a dozen times since I was Five! You should have known he would put Antidote X on the rope! Boomer please untie me." I yell at Boomer.

"Your just like them now!" he says. I must look clueless because he explains "Your calling me stupid now too! You say you would never call me stupid!"

"I'm sorry okay?" I start crying, forgetting about the make-up concealing the mark on my cheek, and my make-up starts running. He finally unties me.

"Holy Shit! Bubbles did I do that?" I shake my head _no_. "Then who hit you? Did you and Buttercup get in another fight?" He moves his hand to my cheek.

"No! She hasn't hit me since last year."

"Then who the fuck hit you? There's a hand print on your cheek!" He yelled

"No one hit me!" I yell back

_He can't ever know that the Professor hits us._**(A/N: By "us" Bubbles means her, Blossom, and Buttercup)**

I shove his hand away and fly to his bedroom door,ready to fly back to Townsville as soon as I opened the door. I try the handle and find it's locked. "Boomer why is your door locked?"

"So if you woke up and I wasn't here you wouldn't leave."

"Boomer, I have super strength if I wanted out I could just pull the door off its hinges. And if that doesn't work I'll use my sonic scream to break the windows."

"What happened to Bubbles? The girl I fell in love with?" He walks over to the door and unlocks it,and opens it.

"I'm still me, Boomer."

"No your not. Your keeping something from me. You won't tell me who hit you. You haven't called me Boomie in forever and now your trying to leave." He sighs, defeated. "There's another guy isn't there?"

"_Boomie_ was a nickname I gave you when we were kids, we're not kids anymore. There's no other guy, Boomer you're my only guy. And I...I...I just can't tell you who hit me." I stand on my tip toes and kiss him on the cheek. "I'm sorry Boomer, but I got to go." And flew out the door and back to Townsville.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

Buttercup and I were looking for Bubbles in Townsville when we saw her signature light blue streak in the sky, heading towards our house. Buttercup and I immediately take to the sky and follow her home.

We get to the house in time to see Bubbles flying into her room, and slamming the door shut. **( A/N:When the girls turned 14 the Professor gave each of the girls their own room.) **Moments later we knock on Bubbles light blue door.

"Bubbles, are you okay? Where were you? We were worried sick, and the Professor was starting to think you got kidnapped." I asked.

"Bubbles can you let us in? You have10 seconds before I kick the door down. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six..." Buttercup says, getting ready to kick the door down.

"Leave me alone!" Bubbles shouts.

"Buttercup maybe I should try to talk to Bubbles. Alone" I suggest to Buttercup.

Buttercup mumbles a "Fine." and floats to her room across the hallway then slams her light green door.

"Bubbles, do you want to talk about this?"

"I said Leave. Me. Alone!"

"Bubbles, this isn't like you." I say and start walking towards my pink door. I hear a squeak, and turn around. Bubbles stands their in a light blue dress with no shoes on, her make up in streaks andtears rolling down her cheeks. The black-and-blue-mark on her cheek exposed

"Oh great now two people say I'm not the same anymore." She says and slams her door shut again.

"Girls," The Professer yells up the stairs "is everything alright up there? I keep hearing doors slam."

Buttercup and Bubbles open theirs doors and we all yell "Everything's fine Professer!"

* * *

**Bubbles P.O.V.** **(Later that same day)**

I'm lying on my bed, half asleep and half crying,when I hear a knocking on my window. I look over and see Boomer sitting on my window sill. I go over the window and let Boomer in.

"Hey, Bubbles about earlier , I'm sorry. I saw that mark on your face, and I freaked. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything."

"It's okay Boomer. I shouldn't have called you stupid." I said, then mumbled "The Professer hit me."

"Wait, what." He looks at me confused. I shake my head no. " Bubbles what did you say? It sounded like you said the Professer hit you." I look down at my floor a tear rolls down my cheek. He tilts my head up so he can look into my baby blue eyes. "Oh God Bubbles. Come on. We're leaving." He rushes around my room looking for something.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm taking you back to my apartment. You're 18, an adult, you don't have to live with the Professer."

"Alright, but he's not gonna let me leave with _a boy_ much less _a Rowdyruff boy_. I'll have to tell him...hmmm...oh...I'll tell him I'm gonna go over to Suzie's house. She moved to Cityville last year." I get my backpack from under my bed and start packing, meanwhile Boomer climbs out my window. I make sure I cover-up the bruise on my cheek.

As I'm walking out my door Buttercup opens her door and askes me "Where are you going?" Then she goes over to Blossoms door and yells "Bloss get out here." While Buttercup is distracted I race down the stairs to find the Professor. Just as I reach the door to the Professor's lab Buttercup and Blossom tackled me.

"Don't go down there." "He'll just hit you if you tell him your leaving." Blossom and Buttercup say. They pick me up and take me to the front door.

* * *

**This is the end of my first chapter. There will be lemon in the next chapter, and I will tell you about the Abuse part of the story.**


	2. The First Time

**A.N. : The Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs are 18 now.**

**Bubbles x Boomer**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter 2 : The First Time**

**Warning: Rape / Abuse in this Chapter!**

* * *

**Bubbles P.O.V. (Flashback)**

"Bubbles will you come down here a minute?" the Professor yells up from his Lab. I stood up, Blossom and Buttercup looked like ghosts. Earlier this week the Professor called them down to his Lab too. _He must be fitting us for new armor. _I thought, walking out of Blossom's room.

Once I was in the Professer's Lab I realised I wasn't gonna be fitted for armor. On one wall were five cuffs, one bigger than the rest, in a star-like shape. "Uh Professor, what's that for?" I ask pointing at the cuffs. "Professer? Professer where are you? Nahhhhh!" A sharp pain in my back makes my legs go numb and I fall to the floor.

Hands wrap under my arms and lift me up. "Your about to figure that out Bubbles." A voice says in my ear. As I'm moved closer to the wall I figure out a man is holding me because I feel his hard _member_ on my back. the man turns me around and places my ankles in the lower of the five cuffs. I see the man's face.

The Professor is my captor.

My arms are raised and placed in the middle cuffs,and my head is strapped into the top one.

"Ah Bubbles, do you know how long I've wanted to see you in this? Your sisters were cute in that, but you..you look like you _belong_ there." The Professor says smiling. He moves this hand up and down my body until he finds the hem of my dress and pulls. My dress is ripped in two. I'm left wearing my bra and panties, he stares hungrily at me.

I try to cover myself, but it's no use my arms and legs are cuffed. I close my eyes I can't the Professor, my father, looking at me like I'm a piece of meat.

*Slap*

I feel a sting come across my face and open my eyes. I wish i hadn't, the Professor removed his clothes and stands in from of me, I can see his member throbbing. I close my eyes again.

*Slap*

Another sting comes across my face in the same area. "Close your eyes again, Bubbles, and it's not your face that will be getting hit." A tear rolls down my cheek. "Oh...No. No crying Bubbles, at least not _yet_ anyway." He said wiping the tear away with a cloth.

"Professor please stop. Your scaring me."

As soon as I finish saying this the Professor puts a cold metal collar around my neck and hooks it to a leash. "Now, Bubbles, I'm going to release the cuffs but, I wouldn't try to fly or use your powers, the collar has Antidote X on it." The cuffs holding me up release me and I fall to the ground. The Professor pulls on the leash and makes me sit flat on my ass. He kneels down and unclasps my bra, exposing my C-cup breasts. Then he rips off my panties and stands up and says "Get on all fours, you have a dog collar on so for right now you're my_ Bitch_."** (A/N : a Female dog is a Bitch)** He pulls on the leash, signaling for me to follow.

He leads me to a small room in his Lab, inside the room is a king-sized bed. He sits on the edge of it and commands "Suck me." when I don't move he grabs the back of my head and pulls me closer to his cock. "I said 'Suck me'." And pushes my mouth onto his cock.

This goes on for what seems like hours, but finally he stops moving my head and pulls my mouth away from his cock, then he cums on my face. Not even a minute after cumming, his dick gets hard again

"Oh God, Bubbles, you really turn me on. Get on the bed now. Then spread your legs"

I crawl to the top of the bed and spread my legs because I don't want to get hit again. He moved up beside me and starts playing with my boobs and clit. After a while he moves down and starts to lick and suck my vagina. I involuntarily moan when his tongue slips inside of me. He must take my moan as enjoyment because he stops, pulls my legs down so they are hanging off the bed. He positions his dick so the head of it is inside me.

"Now, Bubbles, this may hurt a bit." He says and thrusts inside me.

I let out a scream that I'm sure Blossom and Buttercup could hear from their rooms. He thrusts in and out of me, and I start crying.

This continues for a few minutes until he pulls out of me and cums on my abdomen. He unlocks the collar around my neck, grabs the collar, and leaves.

He broke me then left.

* * *

**This is my second Chapter. Hoped you liked it. Next Chapter will go back to Boomer and Bubbles. two or three chapters will be after this.**


	3. The Truth

**A/N : The Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs are 18 now.**

**Bubbles x Boomer**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Bounces between Boomer's and Bubbles' P.O.V's.**

**Chapter 3 :Knowing the Truth**

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V. ( Boomer's Apartment in Cityville)**

"That was the first time the Professor did that." Bubbles tells me, after I asked her to tell me what the Professor did to her. "That was when I was 14."

"Why didn't you tell me? Or the Police?" I ask

"It started before we were dating and then when we started dating I didn't know how to tell you. And I was too afraid to tell the Police. I knew that if the Professor found out I went to the Police, he would hurt me worse."

"Well did you at least tell your sisters?"

"They already knew. They talked to me the after it happened the first time. They said they heard me scream and knew what was going on." She starts crying. "They just didn't realize he raped me too."

"Oh Bubbles." I pull her toward me so she can cry on my shoulder. "Don't worry, your safe now. Your safe with your Boomie."

"Boomie..." She sighs into my shoulder.

We stay like that, Bubbles leaning on my shoulder and me comforting her, for what seemed like hours until she fell asleep. Carefully I picked her up and took her to my bedroom.

As I set her down on my bed she sleepily mumbles "Boomer. Stay with me."

I hesitate a moment then I crawl into the bed beside her, and she snuggles up to me. Her head is on my chest, and my arms around her.

"Bubbles, you're safe" I say again. "You're safe with me." She falls asleep, using my chest as a pillow, and my arms around her.

* * *

**Around Midnight(Boomer's P.O.V.)**

_I have to piss, but I don't want to wake her. She's just so cute when she sleeps. Shit! I really gotta piss now_.

Slowly, and carefully I move out from under her, but not carefully enough. Just as get out from under her, she wakes up. I run to the bathroom down the hall.

When I get back she is propped up on her elbow starring at the door. "You could have woke me up, you know?

"I could have, but you looked like and angel, and I had too piss. So I slipped out."she gets off the bed and walks over to me. She stands on her tip-toes and kisses me.

"I love you, Boomer."

"I love you too, Bubbles." I say and wrap my arms around her.

She tilts her head up so I can look into her baby-blue eyes. Her eyes search my face, then she kissed me again.

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

_Oh my God! He just said _I love you! _He said it first._

He wraps his arms around me, I look up at him and search his face. Then I kiss him, I really kiss him.

Then my cell phone starts playing "_This One's for the Girls"_ by Martina McBride, Blossom's ringtone. I answer the phone.

"Bubbles!" Blossom's voice shreaks. "The Professor found out you left with _Boomer_ and he's pissed. He took Buttercup into his lab when he found out and that was like, three hours ago." Just then I hear a muffled scream coming from Blossom's end of the call.

"What do you want me to do? I'm in Cityville."

"Come back! Get us out of here!" She pauses and I here a door slam. "God Bubbles how stupid can you be?"

"Just leave like I did."

"I...We can't the Professor put Antidote X collars on us." Blossom says. "Please hurry. Bubbles, please hur-AHHHHH! NOOOO! BUBBLES!yOU GOTTA HELP US! PLEASE!"

The line went dead.

"We gotta help them. I won't let the Professor do that to them." I tell Boomer.

"What are we gonna do? Get my brothers involved?" He asked sarcastically

"Yes! That's exactly what we're gonna do. You and I both know they can't live with out Blossom or Buttercup." I pause, thinking. "Call them."

"Now? But it's almost one in the morning." he complains

"And? They're probably partying or playing video games."

"Fine I'll give them a call."

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

"Yo Boom-a my bro. What up? You finally giving up the blue chick and coming to get some real action?" Brick says when he answer the phone. "Butch, come here a sec!"

"No. But the Power Puffs...Blossom and Buttercup...need our-"

"What's wrong with Blossom?" Brick says frantically then "Ya'know just wandering?"

"Buttercup needs help? She would never admit it." Butch says.

"She didn't say anything, but her screams were loud and clear." Bubbles say into the phone.

"Buttercup never screams, she yells but that's different." Butch says

"Look guys, just come over to my Apartment. It will be easier to tell you face to-" I'm cut off by a knocking on my door. "-face."I open the door, they rush in.

"Where's Blossom?" Brick asks

"Why would Buttercup scream, she never screams! Where is she? Is she okay?" Butch asked.

"They're in Townsville, at my house." Bubbles says from beside me. "Here listen to this. It might help." She gives them her phone so they can listen to Blossom and her conversation from 20 minute ago.

"Why was Buttercup screaming in the background?" Butch asks.

"Why did Blossom start screaming before the line went dead?" Brick asks.

Beside me Bubbles chokes out a sob. "Guys, give us a minute." I say and pull Bubbles into my room. "Bubbles, you gotta tell them. It's the only way to get your sister back safely."

"I...I can't. I could barely tell you, and I love you." She starts crying, her tears streaking her make-up. "I can't Boomer. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Come on, you can do this." I lean down and kiss her then pull her back to the living area.

"Wow, Boomer, did you just hit her?" Brick and Butch ask when they see the fading mark on Bubbles cheek.

"No!" I look down at Bubbles and she nods her head. "The Professor did. It's why Blossom and Buttercup were screaming."

"What? The Professor is hitting _my Buttercup_?" Butch says, his anger rising. "I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

"We have to do something, _now_!" Brick says calmly.

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

I'm starting to get worried, it's been hours since the Proffessor took Buttercup down to his lab. I decide to call Bubbles. She picks up on the third ring.

"Bubbles!" I shriek . "The Professor found out you left with _Boomer_ and he's pissed. He took Buttercup into his lab when he found out, and that was like, three hours ago." Just then I hear a scream coming from the lab

"What do you want me to do? I'm in Cityville." she says. tiredly.

"Come back! Get us out of here!" I pause then I here a door open and slam. "God Bubbles how stupid can you be?"

"Just leave like I did." As she says this I hear footsteps coming up the stairs

"I...We can't the Professor put Antidote X collars on us." I say, the footsteps stop outside my door. "Please hurry. Bubbles, please hur-AHHHHH!" My door opens, the Professor steps in and grabs me by the waist, he'stronger now because of the Antidote X collar making my powers useless. "NOOOO! LET GO OF ME! BUBBLES! YOU GOTTA HELP US! HURRY! PLEASE!" He ends the call and carries me down to his lab, me kicking and screaming the whole way.

* * *

**Here is Chapter 3. I bet the Boomer P.O.V. in this chapter sucked...I'ma girl, but I wanted that P.O.V. One or Two more Chapters left...not sure yet.**


	4. The Plan

**A/N: The Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs are 18 now.**

**BubblesxBoomer.**

**Rated M for language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter 4: The Plan**

* * *

**Bubbles' P.O.V.**

"So whats the plan?" Boomer asks.

"We gotta get in the Untonium house, undetected, that's for sure." Butch adds.

"So we know about the front and back doors. Bubbles, are there any other entrances to your house?" Brick asks me.

We're all looking at a blue-print layout of my house. "Well there's a roof top door, the door that leads in to the garage, and the garage to the kitchen. Oh, and I think there is a door that leads down to the Professor's lab."

"Okay, the door that leads into the lab area is out, he'd be expecting that. The front door is to obvious, and the roof access would make to much noise." Butch starts snoring, and Brick smacks the back of his head.

"Dude! What was that for?" Butch says getting ready too fight his brother.

"For falling asleep, we gotta figure out how to get the girls out of there."

"Can't we just start planing in the morning?" He pulls out his cell phone and checks the time. "It's practically two in the morning." Butch complains.

Brick is about to say something, but I stop him and say, "We don't know how bad the Professor is hurting them, we may not have until the morning." I take a breath, look at Boomer then add, "He raped me, at least two times a week for the past four years. God only knows whats he's doing to them right now."

Brick and Butch don't speak for a few minutes then Butch says "Has he ever raped Buttercup?"

"Dude! Not cool. At least so concern for her, after all you like her sister." Boomer says.

"It's fine, and no, as far as I know he's only raped me. Blossom and Buttercup were fine until I left. Now because of me their powerless and probably half dead. It's my fault we're in this mess."

"Bubbles, it's not your-" Boomer starts to say.

"Yes it is. If I wouldn't have left with you they'd be fine. They wouldn't be hurt." I half-cry, half-yell. "They'd be fine!"

""I..uh...I don't know about that, during our fight the other day Blossom got pretty worried about you when you screamed." Brick said.

"Ugh, if we aren't discussing a plan to get the other two back, then I'm going to sleep. Wake me when we have a plan." And with that he went over to the couch and fell asleep.

"Butch has a point. So getting into the house." Brick babbles to himself. "The best way in would be through the garage."

"Butch! Get up!" Boomer walks over to the couch and yells in to Butch's ear.

Once Boomer and Butch come back into the kitchen area of Boomer's apartment, Brick draws a line on the blueprints from the garage to roughly where the door to the Professor's lab would be. "Two of us will enter through the garage and go down the stairs to the lab. The other two of us will go through the outside entrance to the lab, that way when he sees one of us he can get away."

"Butch and Bubbles will take the inside, you and I can take the outside." Brick says to Boomer.

"Why does Butch get to be with Bubbles. I'm the one dating her." Boomer protests.

"Because, idiot, he can think on a moments notice if the Professor isn't down in the lab and Bubbles freezes up. Your emotions could get the better of you, and you'll do something to make so we can't get the other's out _safely_." Brick says.

"Alright, fine. But let's go." Boomer says, then notices i'm in a dress. "Bubbles you might want to change though."

I go back to Boomer's bedroom and change into one of Boomer's t-shirt and a pair of my blue-jeans and light blue converse. In less than ten minutes we're on out way to get my sisters back.

* * *

**Here is my Forth Chapter. I know it's short, but I wanted The Revenge(Next Chapter title) to be all one Chapter. **


	5. The Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I've gotton reviews about Killing the Professor in the next chapter.**

**One Problem though.**

**I'm not sure how to kill the Professor!**

**Send me a PM or review on how you want the Professor Killed and the way that I like best is how I will Attempt to Kill the Professor. Keep in mind the story plot up to this point.**

**Your response is Valued!**

**If I like your response I will put your pen name in the story(giving that person the credit for their Idea.)**

**I'll wait a bit before I post the next chapter. **

* * *

**NOTICE: I HAVE FINISHED AND POSTED CHAPTER 6 (A.K.A THE REVENGE) AND SUGGESTIONS ARE NO LONGER NEEDED.**


	6. The Revenge

**A/N: The Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs are 18 now.**

**BubblesxBoomer.**

**Rated M for language, content, and Violence.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Thank you** kekelowlow79 **and** Rowdy Ruff Girl Raven Cross** for the Idea of How to Kill the Professor.**

**Chapter 5: The Revenge**

* * *

**Bubbles' P.O.V.**

"Alright, you two go through the garage, we'll go around back. When you use the signal, Boomer and I will come down." Brick whispers once we land in my front yard.

"Uh.. quick question. What's the signal?" Butch asks.

"Screaming or yelling coming from the Lab." I say.

"What if Blossom and Buttercup are screaming? " Boomer asks.

"Then we will wait until the Professor tries getting out through there." Brick answers. Him and Boomer walk around the garage in search of the cellar doors leading to the Lab. Butch unlocks the garage-side door and the kitchen door without any problems.

We get to the door leading down to the Lab without any problem either. Just as I open the I hears foot step coming up the stairs. I open the door all the way, and I'm staring face-to-face with the Professor.

"Well,Bubbles, come to 'save' your sisters? Sacrificing yourself for them?" he asks then Butch steps into view. The Professor's face goes white. He turns, runs down the steps and across the lab, right to the cellar exit doors. Butch flies after him and I search for Blossom and Buttercup.

Buttercup is in the wall clamps and Blossom is tied to the bed in the Professor's sleeping area of the lab. Both have Antidote X collars on and are naked with choke balls in their mouths.

I got to Buttercup first. She has cum all over her stomach and in her short black hair. I take the choker out of her mouth and find the switch to unlock the cuffs holding her to the wall. When i Unlock them she falls to the floor, defeated and tired. I find a towel and give it to Buttercup, she wraps it around herself. I sit next to her, and she hugs me. She points to the room where Blossom is. I nod and float over the room.

Blossom also has cum all over her stomach and in her long auburn hair. She has a vibrating toy in her vagina and ass. I remove the toys, throwing them across the room. Then I untie her arms and remove the choker from her mouth. I find a clean blanket, and she wraps it around herself. Buttercup walks in to the room and smiles.

"Let go of me ." the Professor says. I forgot about him and the boys for a moment. Blossom, Buttercup and I walk out of the room and see Boomer and Butch carrying the Professor.

"Unlock their collars." Brick says, when they stop by us.

"On my desk. Black remote. Press the Blue, then Green then Red, then Purple buttons. In that order.**(A/N: Yes I am aware I used ALL of the PPG's Colors as the code to unlocking the Antidote X collars)**. If you press a button in the wrong order then the collar can't be unlock for another 30 minutes. One sequence, one collar unlocked." Brick finds the remote and Blossom's collar is unlocked first then Buttercup's.

As soon has her collar is unlocked Buttercup flies up the stairs. I hear water running in the bathroom.

While Buttercup is taking a shower, Butch and Boomer tie the Professor to his desk chair and put tape over his mouth. Brick searches his desk.

"Uh,guys, you might want to see this." Brick holds up three photo albums with pictures coming out of them. The top one is blue and has my name on it. He hands it to me.

With Boomer looking over my shoulder I open it up.

The first photos are from when I was five, as I flip through I find my grade school picture-day pictures. And snap-shots of my early fights with monsters. All are shots of only me fighting.

Then middle school pictures. Some photos have been cut or cropped so I'm the only one in them.

High school pictures. Graduation photos. Me on the beach in a bikini. Blossom and Buttercup are cut out, just there hands remain in the photos.

A few photos fall to my feet. I kneel down to pick them up, and look at the photos.

The photos the Professor took one of the times he was raping and abusing me.

When Boomer sees the photos he's outraged. He walks over to the Professor.

"You Fucking Bastard!" he yells "How can you lust after your _Daughter_?" Before Brick or Butch can stop him he starts punching him. After a few minutes he stops. A black ring forming around the Professor's left eye.

"Wait, let me see the pink and green ones." Blossom says, It's the first thing she has said since we got here. Brick gives her a look then hands them over. Blossom flips through the pink one. By the looks on her face the pink one is just like mine was, pictures of her and only her. She does the same with the green one then sets them on the desk.

"I heard some one yell 'You Fucking Bastard!' Where's the fight?" Buttercup says flying down the stairs. Her hair is wet. Blossom flies up the stairs, and I hear the water start running again.

"Boomer here saw some pics of Bubbles and he flipped out." Butch explains, tilting his head toward the tied-up and battered Professor.

"Pictures? What Pictures?" Butch takes the green photo album from the desk and gives it to Buttercup. "I don't see a problem these are just school pictures." She pauses, finding something. "I was wondering where this picture got to, but why is this one only of me, I know you and Blossom were there too." she holds up a ripped picture of her on the beach in a bikini.

"Hold on a minute." I say and search through the blue and pink albums. I walk over and hold up the other torn pieces to hers. They fit together perfectly.

Buttercup, on the left, Me in the middle, and then Blossom on the right, at the beach during the spring break our senior year.

"Lah maa guh allemde." Comes form the corner as the Professor tries to say something.

"What did he say?" Boomer asks and ripped the tape off the Professor's mouth.

"Owwww!" The Professor yells."And was trying to say 'Let me go already'!" He tries to get out of the restraints.

Buttercup walks over to the Professor and punches him in the gut. He cries out a bit. Then she gets a new piece of tape and puts it back over his mouth.

"Why'd you punch him?" Brick asks.

"'Cause he ruined a the only picture we took during spring break this year."

The Professor struggles in his bindings again. This time he manages to tip the chair enough that it falls back with a loud **THUD!** "MMMMM." Comes out of his tape-covered mouth.

Butch pulls Buttercup to himself and whispers "I doubt that's the real reason. Did he rape you?" She doesn't say anything, but I see her nod. I hear him mutter a 'I knew it.' then the goes over the were the Professor is lying on the ground, picks up the chair, and places it against the wall and removes the tape from his mouth..

"I'm not going to be as lenient a Boomer." He says before punching the Professor. After a few minutes of Butch punching him and the Professor screaming, I see a bit of blood coming out of his mouth.

At the sight of blood I turn into Boomer and feel his arms wrap around me.

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

After a couple of minutes of Butch punching the Professor, Bubbles turns into me, and I wrap my arms around her. I know that even though he's hurt her she's still innocent in some ways. Butch keeps punching him for afew more minutes before Bubbles' sister Blossom comes down the stairs.

Brick races over to her, and leads her back upstairs. They don't return.

A few more minutes go by before the Professor stops screaming, the Professor must be unconscious after all the blows to the head.

Happy with the result, Butch stops punching the Professor. He walks to Buttercup, who has been watching Butch the whole time, and tries to lead to upstairs. She doesn't move.

Bubbles turns back around, realizing that Butch stopped punching the Professor.

Buttercup disappears for a minute the returns with a knife.

Knowing what's gonna happen I push Bubbles up the stairs. Buttercup walks over the unconscious Professor and stabs him in the heart.

I hear a gasp and look up the steps, Bubbles is sitting there, light blue eyes wider than normal. She runs up the remaining steps, and I follow her. Just before she reaches the front door I stop her and pull her into me. She sobs into my chest. I open the front door and walk out in to the sunrise. Butch and Buttercup come out of the house minutes later.

"Hurry up, let's get out of here." Butch says pulling Buttercup to him and flies up into the air. I do the same with Bubbles and we fly back toward Cityville.

Before we get to the Bridge connecting Townswill and Cityville I hear a loud boom and turn to see a red and orange cloud coming from where the Utonium house was.

"You rigged it to Explode?" I yell to Butch.

"Yep!" He yells back

* * *

**So the Professor is dead. Again Thank you** kekelowlow79 **and** Rowdy Ruff Girl Raven Cross** for giving me the Idea of how to kill him. I'm ending it here. It was awesome writing this story, can't wait to see your reviews. Can you believe that it only took me a month to right this whole story. 1-2-14 to 2-2-14**


End file.
